


Reunion

by Batmanssleeves



Series: Hugs and reassurances [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Grayson 12, I screamed when I saw this part of the issue, It was exactly what I wanted Damian to do when he finally saw Dick was alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanssleeves/pseuds/Batmanssleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>+1 Dick isn't sure why he followed the coordinates Tim gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

     Dick wasn't sure why he followed the coordinates Tim had given him. It wasn't like his brother would go as far as pranking him for faking his death, right? No, scratch that. Tim is an evil mastermind who probably still held a grudge against Dick and Jason for telling him the tooth fairy was real back when he was 10, and Dick wouldn't be surprised if he was just about to walk into a hidden snake pit, or the Joker's latest abandoned warehouse hideout without any backup.

     So occupied by his thoughts, Dick's eyes didn't stray once from the coordinates his Hypnos were leading him to until he reached a bridge. Looking up, he gasped and recoiled from the site of a familiar uniform. Had Bruce already replaced his only son, less than a year after he passed? Dick shouldn't have been surprised, Bruce hadn't taken very long to replace Dick, or Jason, or Stephanie or Tim before him, what difference did blood make?

     But those thoughts were interrupted when Dick heard a faint "Tt" of disdain from the mystery boy in the Robin uniform as his companion gestured behind him and he turned around.

     The breath caught in both of their throats as they took each other in, and all Dick could do was yell out a mirrored "You're alive?!" as Damian flipped towards him and all that ran through his mind as he watched the boy in the red, black, yellow and green was _last time I saw him try those flips he kept getting frustrated that he couldn't do them did he perfect them while I was gone is he showing off I'm so_ _ **proud**_ which quickly changed to a chorus of _he's alive he's alive HE'S ALIVE._

     Dick stumbled back a step at the 12 year old's impact into his arms and they both gripped the other as if their lives depended on it. Dick couldn't help but mourn the lack of baby fat on his baby brother's cheek as he smushed his temple against Damian's face, remembering the time he saw the boy, the fullness of the 11 (now 12, he reminded himself) year old's cheeks providing a horrible contrast to the paleness of his olive skin, the hole in his chest leaking blood even as Dick thought there was none left to lose. The horrifying thought that his _baby brother_ died because of his own _mother_ , the crushing thought that he could never hug him again now that he was 6 feet underground, never hear that annoyed "tt" that he had come to expect whenever he showed any sort of affection to the boy which was almost always followed by a small smile when he would finally relent and lean into the gesture.

     He was pulled out of his spiraling thoughts by the (very live, not dead _how did he come back to life_ ) boy in his arms as he said-

     "I miss you."

     -and a laughed choked its way out of Dick's throat at just how much of an understatement that was. And as he listened to Damian forgive him for leaving him alone and betraying his trust Dick couldn't care any less that Spyral was still out there. He didn't care that his identity was compromised or about how much danger it put them both in the longer he stayed in Gotham, because he was finally _home_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
